night_blightsfandomcom-20200223-history
Traps, Tricks, and Easter Eggs
Traps, tricks and easter eggs can be found hidden around the house on every night. Some of the them require rooms that that have been unlocked on previous nights. Getting too close to a trap will generally result in a game over, tricks are usharmless but are usually a hindrance and easter eggs are hidden and may reference things outside of Night Blights. Below is a list of known traps, tricks and easter eggs. TRAPS PRESENT BOX A Night Blight will sometimes hide in a present. The Night Blight’s eyes will be seen through a hole in the box so they know when you're close. Although it looks sweet and inviting, don't go too close. There isn't anything nice inside there. FREE TOYS A Night Blight will sometimes post arrow signs that say "Free Toys" and lead towards the obvious Night Blight wearing a jester cap and surrounded by Toys. Don't even think about getting close to those toys. FREE TOY (Real) In this trap, the Night Blights attempt to scare you by breaking down the closet door by the bottom of the stairs. Inside there are lights designed to look like Night Blight eyes to scare you a lot of boxes There is a Robo-Chris at the end of the room if you go inside and you will get the achievement 'Hero' if you pick it up along with it being permanently unlocked in Free Play. It seems to be very difficult, if not impossible to exit the room once reaching Robo-Chris due to the stationary Night Blights that spawn on the boxes in such a way that both seem to cover the other due to their attack radius. TEDDY BLIGHT Sometimes, the teddy bear in your bedroom will look just like a Night Blight. DO NOT TOUCH IT. Touching the teddy bear Night Blight will cause an instant GAME OVER. UNDER THE CRIB Sometimes a Night Blight will hide under the baby brother's crib, forcing you to use a stool or an alternate path to spin the mobile. Tricks LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM Sometimes, the Night Blights will briefly lock you in the Bathroom and start snickering while flickering the lights constantly before opening it again. While it is harmless, it does waste your time, allowing Blights time to escape or kill one of your family members, causing a game over. LOCKED IN THE CAR Sometimes, the car in the Garage will open and you'll be able to get the Blue Owlby inside. However, once inside the Blights will briefly lock you in the car before opening it again. This will do nothing but waste time, allowing Blights to escape or potentially cause a game over by killing your family members. TOOLBOX Night Blights will often close the bottom drawer of the workbench in the Garage after closing the door and walking away. Get the nearest red stool to be able to push the button again. CLAW MARKS Claw marks will randomly appear throughout the night on Wardrobes, walls and bookshelves. They serve no purpose other then giving the player a little scare. DARKNESS The Night Blights will sometimes turn off the lights for a bit, plunging you into darkness and making it harder to see. This automatically and permanently applies during Sunday. FAKE JUMPSCARES Sometimes when going through any doorway a cardboard cut-out of a Night Blight will pop up, along with the jumpscare scream. It's harmless, but scary. FAKE BLIGHT Sometimes in the bedrooms, it looks like a large Night Blight is waiting for you, but it's just a cardboard cutout. When the Blights realize it doesn't fool you they'll remove it. FAKE BLIGHT 2 Sometimes by stairs there will appear to be a Night Blight waiting for you. A closer look reveals that it's actually just a crude drawing. TEDDY Your Teddy Bear may move around during the night. Teddy is known to sit on top of the Wardrobe in the Player's room, disappear on his own, and can constantly teleport behind the player with a menacing smile. Whether or not the Nights Blights are messing with you or Teddy moves on his own is still unknown. Easter Eggs PHONE CALL Sometimes a Night Blight will call with a backwards message that says, "Are my children bothering you? Hahahaha..." SHOWER A Night Blight will sometimes sing in the bathroom shower. WRITING ON THE WALLS The Night Blights will sometimes write messages on the walls in red marker or crayon. Known messages are HUNGRY HUNRGY HUNRGY, GO BACK TO SLEEP and YOU SHALL DIE. There is also a version in yellow marker/crayon that says HEISENBERG, likely a reference to the popular TV show, Breaking Bad. BEACH BALL Rarely, a light blue and blue beach ball will roll down the stairs. The only known sighting of this was lost when I had to get a new computer due to a system repair look FRIDGE MESSAGES Sometimes the Blights spell out the words NO, HATE, and GO DIE on the fridge. CRYSTAL DRAGON On the coffee table there is a statue of a green dragon that seems to be made out of crystal. It is a reference to the Crystal Statues, one of the main collectables in Spyro the Dragon. BLIGHT INVADERS In the basement, there is an arcade game about shooting giant Night Blights in space. It is a reference to the arcade game Space Invaders. THOMAS In the basement there's a drawing of Thomas the Tank Engine from the popular TV show Thomas and Friends (More to be added, put any down that I missed)Category:Game Mechanics __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__